


Lights

by Serpentcold



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aurora Borealis, Drabble, Grief, Grief/Mourning, I Made Myself Cry, I cried while writing this, I was inspired by angsty Stucky don't judge me, M/M, Northern Lights, Post-Oculus death, this is so sad alexa play despacito, this was supposed to take place in winter in iceland but I forgot that part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentcold/pseuds/Serpentcold
Summary: Len always wanted to see the Northern Lights...





	Lights

Mick sat with his legs dangling off the edge of the cliff next to a roaring bonfire with a beer in his hand.

The glow from the bonfire mixed with the glow from the blue and green Aurora Borealis flowing in the night sky, an icy colour to them.

Mick pulled Len’s Cold Gun closer to him, dragging snow. He picked it up and dusted the snow off, before gazing at it sadly and hugging it to his chest.

“You always said you wanted to see those damn lights,” Mick muttered. “Look...We made it.”


End file.
